1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to optical devices, and more particularly, to optical element alignment assemblies and methods of making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical component, such as a mirror, lens or fiber, in an optical instrument or device, such as an optical switch, camera, or projector, should be accurately located/positioned with respect to another optical component in order for the optical instrument or device to function properly. Thus, optical devices may require their components to be placed with exacting tolerances to fulfill design objectives. In some cases, optical devices may require their components to be placed with exacting tolerances along a trajectory, to enable precise motion of the components.
Conventional passive alignment assemblies for MicroElectroMechanical System (MEMS) devices are typically planar in nature and align only local elements, e.g., a fiber and ball lens collimator, in which the two components are disposed within a few millimeters of each other. Alignments over larger distances (e.g., greater than about five millimeters), and three-dimensional optical systems typically use conventionally machined components. Such assemblies often are incapable of aligning optical components with high intrinsic precision.